Tell Him You Love Him
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué pasaría si Kate tuviera que confesar sus sentimientos por Rick temiendo por su vida y la de él? Situación límite... espero que les guste! Epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los comentarios de aliento, tanto en mis historias como con respecto a mis estudios... será dificil pero seguiré escribiendo, porque por suerte, sigo inspirada! **

**Este es un pequeño presente para todos aquellos que me regalan lindas palabras luego de leer mis historias... sepan que son muy importantes para mi! **

**Qué les puedo decir del título? Lo robé de alguna página por ahí! Jaja! Me pareció adecuado! Espero que les guste!**

**Tell him you love him**

La sensación de opresión en el pecho ya era moneda corriente para Kate. Desde aquel caso de la bomba, no había podido reponerse del cambio que Castle había hecho con ella.

Kate no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido y luego de varias charlas con Lanie, solo había atinado a pensar que lo mejor era aclararle sus sentimientos, aunque nunca encontrara el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

¿Acaso él se había cansado de esperarla? Pero por qué tan de golpe? Por qué de un día para el otro ella sentía que eran dos extraños? ¿Qué no tenían nada en común, qué ya no se conectaban como solían hacerlo?

Kate había hecho un par de intentos de hablar con él, pero la situación se había tornado tan rara entre ellos que se había echado atrás, cobardemente… si… era una cobarde y en este momento, lo estaba pagando caro…

Se subió a su auto y suspirando, intentó concentrarse en el camino de vuelta a su casa, estaba algo cansada pero pensó en darse un baño de inmersión y luego de comer algo, irse a descansar… y eso la ayudó a sentirse mejor…

Cuando tarareaba una canción para distraerse, escuchó el sonido de su celular y al atenderlo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar a quien le hablaba…

-Detective Beckett… Kate…- dijo una voz de mujer muy baja.

-Si… soy yo… quién habla?- dijo Kate achicando los ojos mientras bajaba el volumen del reproductor de música.

-Soy Alexis…

-Alexis… estás bien?

-Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto… hay un hombre en mi casa, vino a ver a mi papá y lo está amenazando… no creo que sepa que te estoy llamando… por favor necesito tu ayuda.

Kate apretó los dientes y aferró ambas manos al volante, si había algo que odiaba, era ese tipo de cosas.

-No te preocupes, Alexis, estaré allí en unos minutos… quédate encerrada…

-Pero… quiero ayudar…- insistió la chica.

-Créeme… si hay algo que puedes hacer es mantenerte a salvo… eso querría tu padre…- le dijo Kate y no le dio posibilidad a responder.

* * *

><p>Kate aceleró entre los autos que volvían de un día intenso de trabajo. Y llegó al edificio rápidamente.<p>

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, notó que estaba entreabierta. Sacó su arma y se asomó despacio, quería estar segura de que lo que Alexis le había dicho era correcto, y se trataba de un solo hombre.

Se quedó escuchando, no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas, pero tenía una visión bastante amplia de Rick… estaba nervioso, inseguro… Kate entró y se quedó escuchando la conversación…

-… no puedo recordar lo que usted me pide…- le decía Rick con incomodidad.

-Hace dos años, usted y su compañera policía, me acusaron de haber matado a una mujer en la calle…- dijo el hombre, no estaba apuntando su arma, solo la sostenía.

-Seguramente habría pruebas… mi compañera es muy detallista…- dijo Castle y el hombre se le fue encima, apuntándolo con el arma.

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo… cometieron un error que me arruinó la vida…

Kate cerró los ojos un momento y se acordó del hombre y su nombre… quizás hubieran podido equivocarse con él, y aunque ella no recordaba los detalles, necesitaba intervenir, otra equivocación de Castle podría matarlo…

-Sr. Parsons…- dijo entrando en escena empuñando su arma- usted no lo quiere a él, sino a mi… él trabaja conmigo para hacer investigaciones para sus libros, aquí quien toma las decisiones soy yo…

El hombre giró en redondo y tomó a Castle, apuntándolo a la cabeza con el arma.

-Ya pagué por un asesinato… suelte el arma o no problemas tendré que pagar por otro…- le dijo como advertencia.

-Por qué no se calma y hablamos?- le dijo ella con fingida tranquilidad.

-Porque estoy demasiado enojado, detective… y por eso voy a matar a su compañero… solo para molestarla… solo por no hacer justicia como debería haber hecho…

-Quiere decir que usted no mató a esa mujer?

-Si, por supuesto que la maté… pero la maté porque la amaba demasiado… y la muy cretina me confesó que estaba enamorada de otro…

-Si… lo recuerdo…- dijo Kate intentando recordar mientras se acercaba de a poco.

-No me importa si lo recuerda o no… yo solo vine a cumplir con mi misión… voy a matar a este hombre y usted se arrepentirá toda su vida por no haber tenido una mentalidad más abierta al investigar mi caso.

-Escúcheme- dijo Kate y dejó el arma a un costado, sobre la mesa- estoy desarmada… hablemos… usted no puede matar a este hombre… él tiene una familia, una hija…

-Mejor… más peso para su conciencia, detective…

-Parsons… está equivocado…- le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No… no lo estoy… si lo estuviera usted no estaría aquí, tratando de convencerme… este hombre le importa y yo voy a terminar con él…

-Hagamos un trato… por qué no lo deja ir y me mata a mi… no creo que le haga falta a nadie por aquí…- dijo y miró de costado a Rick, que tragó saliva sin poder moverse demasiado.

-De verdad daría la vida por él? Esto es más interesante de lo que yo pensaba- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo haría…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick a los ojos.

-Pues entonces despídase… porque no volverá a verlo…

-Solo si me promete que lo dejará ir…

-Convénzame… en este momento voto por abrir un surco en su cabeza… solo para que usted lo vea morir…

-No lo haga… si usted lo mata tendrá que matarme a mi también porque le juro que no lo dejaré salir de aquí…- le dijo con rabia Kate.

-Está bien…- dijo y le dio un empujón hacia adelante- los mataré a los dos… - Kate cayó en brazos de Rick.

-No lo hagas…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Necesito hacerlo…- le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por qué?- le dijo él sin soltarla, mirándola de cerca.

-Por Alexis… por tu madre… por ti…- le dijo ella.

-Kate… por favor… -le dijo él.

Kate estuvo a punto de contestar pero no pudo hacerlo porque Parsons le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

-Escuche…- dijo Rick aclarándose la garganta sin soltar su mano- seguramente habrá algo que podamos hacer… nosotros nunca quisimos perjudicarlo… hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

-Ahora se te dio por hablar, señor escritor?

-Estoy tratando de entrar en razones con usted… esto no tiene sentido… si algo hizo con esa mujer, seguro estuvo de alguna forma justificado… pero esto no lo está…

-Quién quiere morir primero?- dijo y apretó el caño del arma en la cabeza de Kate- usted, detective?

Rick sintió que las piernas le temblaban al ver como Kate apretaba los ojos. Deseó poder hacer algo por salvarla. No podía creer que ella estuviera dispuesta a morir por él.

-No, no…- dijo el hombre y cambió la pistola a la frente de Rick.

-Por favor no…- dijo Kate llorando.

-Pero… por qué tanta desesperación? Tu compañero aquí estaba dispuesto a dejarte morir primero recién…

-No me importa…- dijo ella- no puedo dejar que lo mates…

-Por qué?- dijo empujando el caño contra la frente de Rick, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-Porque lo amo!- gritó Kate con desesperación y Rick abrió los ojos y la miró con sorpresa.

-Y con eso qué?- dijo el hombre y soltó una carcajada, pero Kate respondió con rapidez y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Parsons soltó el arma y Rick la tomó apuntándole.

Kate tomó al hombre de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-No se atreva a burlarse de mi… estuve a punto de morirme sin decirle a este hombre lo que siento… usted no tiene idea de lo que significa para mi…- dijo con furia y sacó sus esposas del bolsillo, haciéndolo girar mientras lo esposaba.

Una vez que el hombre estuvo esposado boca abajo en el suelo, Kate se volvió y hacia Rick con algo de timidez.

-Estás bien?- le dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-Si…- dijo él y cuando estaba por seguir hablando, escucharon a Alexis que llegó hasta donde estaban y los abrazó.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió mientras miraba a Rick.

-Alexis me llamó…- dijo Kate a Rick que las miraba tratando de comprender.

-Alexis… podrías llamar Ryan? Necesitamos que vengan a buscar a este hombre…

-Si…- dijo Alexis y se alejó para buscar su celular.

-Kate…- dijo Rick y trató de hacer que ella lo mirara- lo que dijiste recién…

-Que te amo?- dijo Kate y sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Lo dijiste para manipular a ese tipo?- dijo con cuidado Rick. De alguna manera sentía que su vida dependía de eso.

-Sería una respuesta ideal no?- dijo ella y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

-No…- dijo y ella levantó la mirada para observarlo- lo ideal sería que fuese cierto…- bajó la voz, a la expectativa.

-Te amo, Rick… y se que quizás es tarde, que te cansaste de esperar… lo siento… soy cobarde… no estaba segura de que pudiera funcionar y no quería perderte… yo se que…- dijo y no pudo seguir porque él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

Rick suspiró, sus ojos en los de ella. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para escuchar eso, como para dejarlo pasar tan rápido.

-Otra vez…- dijo acariciando sus labios con el dedo.

-Te amo…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Otra…- dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Rick… tanto que a veces no se que hacer… no se como controlarlo…

-No lo controles más, Kate…- le dijo en voz baja por la emoción.

-Ya no puedo… aunque quiera… no puedo hacerlo…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios con vehemencia, deseando que fuera tan especial como el momento que estaban viviendo…

Kate lo tomó del cuello y ahondó el beso, sorprendiéndolo. Pero Rick no se quedó atrás. La apretó contra su cuerpo, olvidándose por un momento de donde estaban…

Una tos incómoda los interrumpió. Rick separó su boca de la de ella pero la mantuvo abrazada y Alexis sonrió al ver su cara de felicidad.

-Ryan viene en camino…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate, aún un poco incómoda.

-Una vez me dijiste que ella te hacía feliz… recién ahora lo veo en tus ojos…- dijo Alexis y Kate miró a Rick que le guiñó el ojo a su hija.

Alexis disfrutaba de ver a su padre finalmente feliz con la mujer a la que había elegido. Y mientras los observaba a lo lejos, charlar con complicidad, sonreírse y mirarse intensamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir agradecimiento y prometer que haría lo imposible por apoyar la relación de su padre con Kate.

Aunque Rick no parecía tener suficiente de besos, se mantuvo cerca de Kate mientras Ryan escuchaba la historia.

No por nada, Ryan era detective, había notado la forma en que Kate y Rick se trataban y no podía esperar a irse para dejarlos solos. Esos dos si habían sufrido muchas idas y vueltas…

* * *

><p>Ni bien la puerta se cerró, Rick abrazó a Kate y la besó largamente. Alexis había desaparecido "misteriosamente" y ambos sonrieron.<p>

-Estás muy cansada? Me gustaría que te quedes un rato…- dijo él sin poder dejar de besarla.

-Qué tal un largo baño con sales y espuma en mi casa?- dijo ella y él la miró sorprendido.

-Quieres… quieres decir que quieres bañarte en tu casa?- Rick sintió que el aire no le era suficiente, de repente.

-Exacto…- dijo ella y sonrió seductora.

-Con… conmigo?- preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad.

-Lo siento… es demasiado pronto?- le dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

-Kate… me estoy muriendo por ti… vámonos ya…- le dijo y la tomó de la mano sonriendo.

-Pero rápido… le prometí a Ryan que iría a declarar mañana temprano…

-Deberíamos quedarnos despiertos, entonces… digo… para que no te quedes dormida…- le dijo y ella batió sus pestañas, estaba segura de que no les costaría trabajo mantenerse despiertos toda la noche…

-Castle!- le dijo y ambos soltaron una carcajada…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les puedo decir? Se que fue más largo que de costumbre, pero estos días sufrí mucho y necesitaba esto! Gracias por leerlo! No seguiré demasiado con esta historia, lo que quería mostrar ya está, pero supongo que habra un epílogo a manera de cierre!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Epílogo…**

Rick cerró los ojos sonriente cuando se sumergió en el agua. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta para él… la espuma, las sales y los besos de Kate hacían que todo fuera ideal…

Kate le había pedido que la esperara ahí luego de preparar el baño y había desaparecido. Rick se había quitado la ropa en cuestión de segundos y cuando ella abrió la puerta, Rick no pudo evitar deslizar sus ojos por su figura. Llevaba puesta una bata de seda color champagne y dos copas de vino en la mano…

-Traje un poco de vino…- le dijo sonriendo al verlo distendido.

-Ven aquí, Kate…- le dijo y esperó a que ella colocara las copas al alcance de ambos.

Kate se acercó y se sentó al costado de la tina, besando sus labios amorosamente. Ambos habían decidido tomar ese baño antes de entregarse mutuamente y así sería… Rick la miró con algo de nerviosismo, temiendo que ella estuviese arrepentida…

Kate se puso de pie y lo miró con intensidad mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la bata. Se movió con tanta lentitud que Rick tuvo que sofocar su deseo de ayudarla y solo se limitó a observarla. Kate finalmente desanudó la prenda y sonrió con algo de timidez cuando la bata cayó al suelo.

Rick abrió la boca mientras sus ojos recorrían cada milímetro de ella.

-Dios, Kate… eres hermosa…- pudo decir y extendió su mano para ayudarla a entrar.

Kate volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó, colocándose sobre él mientras lo besaba húmedamente. Ambos se entregaron al placer de esa nueva intimidad que compartían, los besos y las caricias se sucedieron mientras ellos cada tanto sonreían, y cada tanto suspiraban mientras cada uno se ocupaba del otro.

Todo fue muy lento y el juego previo duró mucho más de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar ambos.

Y cuando llegó el momento en que ninguno de los dos quería ni podía seguir esperando, se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, sabiendo que darían un paso importante, uno que habían estado imaginando dar en el mejor momento. Por supuesto, en ese momento no hubo ninguna duda y Kate, a pesar del nerviosismo de no haber tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, se entregó a él sabiendo que Rick la cuidaría lo necesario…

Tiempo después, aún agitados, con sus necesidades físicas satisfechas, ambos se dedicaron a sus necesidades emocionales y se mantuvieron abrazados y hablando en voz baja durante un buen rato, hasta que el agua se enfrió lo suficiente como para obligarlos a salir…

Rick se puso de pie para buscar una toalla y sonrió al sorprender a Kate observándolo con interés.

-Te gusta lo que ves, detective?- le dijo alzando una ceja, seductor.

-Mucho…- dijo ella y se puso de pie, abrazándolo apretadamente, casi no podía evitar la necesidad de sentir su piel contra la de él.

Rick los envolvió a ambos con la toalla y se secaron lentamente, mientras intercambiaban caricias y besos.

-Me invitarás a dormir?- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Es necesario?- preguntó ella casi sin comprender.

-Bueno… si prefieres estar sola… yo podría…- comenzó a decir él y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-Ya no más de eso, Rick… no quiero perder más tiempo… - le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo…- le dijo él y la tomó de los hombros.

-Bien…- repitió ella- vamos a dormir…

-Bueno… en eso no estamos taaaan de acuerdo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno…- comenzó él mientras besaba su cuello al tiempo que ambos caminaban hacia la habitación de Kate- tienes que ir a declarar temprano mañana… y no quieres quedarte dormida…- siguió él y ella comenzó a sentir los ecos de su excitación renovándose con cada beso.

-Castle…- dijo en tono juguetón- no estarás pensando en no dormir, verdad?- dijo al traspasar la puerta y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus dedos acariciándola como si supiera el punto exacto en donde debía hacerlo.

-Podemos tomarnos todo el resto del día libre luego de la peligrosísima situación que vivimos, no? Supongo que Gates estará de acuerdo…- le dijo sin dejar de besarla.

-Castle…- jadeó ella queriendo advertirle.

-Y entonces podríamos dormir abrazados, así… durante horas…- le dijo al oído.

-Castle…- insistió ella una vez más, no tenía idea de lo que le decía, esta vez eran solo sus manos lo que a ella le interesaba.

-Y podría aprovechar ahora y besarte toda… cada centímetro de ti… - jadeó él y ella quiso hablar, quiso interrumpirlo, pero no pudo.

Rick la hizo girar en redondo y atrapó sus labios con vehemencia. Kate lo dejó hacer porque, honestamente, no podía hacer otra cosa. Y tampoco quería…

Rick la levantó en el aire y la depositó en la cama. Y luego descendió sobre ella mientras la besaba. Kate supo que algo tenía que hacer, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de qué. Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj y vio que era medianoche. Le había prometido a Ryan que estaría a la siete para la declaración, aún quedaba mucho tiempo… y Rick lo estaba utilizando al máximo.

Cuando la escuchó suspirar, Rick se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, sonriente.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella y todo se tornó borroso alrededor de ambos, nada en el mundo importaba más…

En ese momento y durante un par de horas… solo fueron ellos dos, recuperando el tiempo perdido… aunque no tan perdido… los dos supieron que cada segundo compartido antes, los había llevado a donde estaban ahora… juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>A HAPPY ENDING! Cómo debe ser! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


End file.
